


Three Is Better Than Two (Polyamory Pride Day)

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam catches his brother cheating on his boyfriend- or at least that's what he thinks
Relationships: Castiel/Lee Webb/Dean Winchester
Series: Pride Month Oneshots! 🌈 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Three Is Better Than Two (Polyamory Pride Day)

  
Sam was on his way to his brother's apartment, they had planned to go out for lunch since Sam had just started classes at Stanford but Dean was late- (big surprise there)

He used his key and opened Dean's apartment "Dean- Dean?" Sam frowned when he saw that Dean wasn't in the living room so he ran upstairs to see if his brother was maybe in the bedroom

"Dean-what the fuck!"

Dean and Cas were making out half naked on the bed when Sam walked in, "Sam what the hell is wrong with you don't you fucking knock?!" Dean tried to pull up the covers

His brothers eyes were wide "What's wrong with _me?-_ Dean I can't believe you're cheating on Leo with Cas!" He knew that Dean had feelings for his bestfriend but he thought they had went away when he started to date Leo

It was crazy- Sam liked Leo he was the first one of Dean's partners that didn't make him want to roll his eyes everytime they spoke, Leo had even met their parents!

"What-"

Sam cut Dean off "Clothes on downstairs now both of you"

The two were confused as heck but did what Sam said getting dressed and heading downstairs to face Dean's angry brother

Sam exploded "Dean, what the hell- are you guys even thinking about Leo?- and Cas, I thought you were better than this- if you guys liked each other why not wait for Dean to end it with Leo?"

Cas sighed "Sam, if you just let us explain-"

"Explain cheating?- no we're gonna wait for Leo to get back and you're telling him" His brother's voice was final

Dean rolled his eyes "Well if you're gonna make us wait I'm gonna get a beer"

So they waited, awkwardly sitting across from Sam trying to ignore the hole he was burning into their heads and finally half an hour later Leo was back, "Hey, guys..what's up?" He asked slowly setting his keys down

Sam gave the two a stern look "Tell him" Dean rolled his eyes at how stupid the situation was, he knew he should've just told Sam before

Leo frowned "Tell me what?" Dean looked at Cas who shrugged "Tell him" Dean sighed "Me and Cas were making out earlier"

Leo blinked chuckling awkwardly "Okay..did you have fun?"

Now Sam was confused "What?- that's what you're gonna say?- he cheated on you"

Leo sat down between Cas and Dean "What?- what are you talking about?- did you not tell him Dean?" Leo asked and gave the both of them a quick peck on the lips

Dean scoffed "Well I was going to but he wouldn't let me" Sam was lost "Tell me what?"

"We're dating..like the three of us- I was working up to telling you but I kind of forgot" Cas shook his head with a scoff "Everytime?"

"Yeah.."

Sam blinked slowly "You guys are all dating..each other?" He paused "Since when?"

Leo shrugged "A couple months..why do you think we're always hanging out- and why _we live together?_ "

"I didn't think you'd be dating eachother!"

"Now that we've established that you completely overreacted are you cool with us?" Dean asked a little shyly, Sam nodded "Yeah if you guys are happy then I'm happy for you- I just wish you'd told me earlier"

"Hey we tried-"

"But I didn't listen..yeah yeah" Sam furrowed his brows "One question though?"

"What?"

"How are you going to explain this to mom and dad?"

_Fu_ _ck_


End file.
